A - Z moments of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by CertainSmile
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots following the lives of the brawlers. Rated T for some minor swearing. Read and Review. In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The paragraphs that are in Italics are Flashbacks._

**Anguish**

It was snowing again. Not that it was unexpected since it snowed a lot in Moscow when it was winter. A young red-head woman sighed, fogging up the window she was staring out of. Once upon a time she loved the snow. Always wanting to go out and play in it as it fell from the sky, she would build snowmen and toboggan over the slopes near her Grandfather's mansion. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she remembered those fond childhood memories.

She sighed again as she turned away from the window heading towards her kitchen. Now…Now she despised the snow with everything she had. Sure it was uncharacteristic for her; Alice Gehabich: the kind hearted girl that loves everything and everyone. But the snow took her Grandfather from her. It took the man who practically raised her after her parents died. Tears threatened to fall as these dark thoughts entered her mind and she shook her head. _'Snap out of Alice. It's been six months already.'_ She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on a couch in the living room. She thought back to that day, six months ago.

_It was snowing that day. Alice was taking her Grandfather to the hospital for his monthly tests. She was feeling uneasy about the arrangement all morning and she had tried to convince Dr Michael to postpone the appointment on account of the weather but he refused saying they'll be fine. She drove slowly in the light snowfall but unfortunately she hit a slippery part of the road causing the car to lose control. The last thing she remembered about that day was the feeling of being juggled around in the car then everything went black._

_The next thing she remembered is waking up to a white ceiling that was unfamiliar to her. She bolted upright in her bed in slight panic, waking up her aunt that was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. _

"_Alice? Oh Alice, you're alright!" Her aunt exclaimed wrapping her arms around the girl in a tight hug. _

"_Aunt Clara? What happened? Where am I?" Her aunt let her go and said sadly. _

"_You're in a hospital Alice. You were in a terrible accident. We were scared that you had slipped into a coma because you've been asleep for two weeks already." Alice stared at her, trying to remember what had happened then a sudden feeling of dread washed over her. _

"_Grandfather?" Tears started forming in Aunt Clara's eyes as she took both of Alice's hands in hers._

"_Sweetheart… I'm so sorry but –"she was cut short by Alice's broken sob and anguished cry _

"_No! You're lying! He's not…He can't be!" _

_Alice ripped her hands away from her aunt and buried her face into her hands, sobbing. The next thing Alice knew was that she slipped into the darkness once again._

_The next time she woke up she was calmer but the anguish and sadness was still there in her heart. Alice felt warmth on both her hands and looked to the sides. Her eyes widened in surprise as Runo and Julie was sitting on either side of her bed and both were holding her hands. Dan was seated next to Runo and had both of their small hands clasped in his bigger one. Marucho was sprawled out on the couch. All four of them were fast asleep. _

"_You're awake." Alice's head whipped to the direction the voice came from. _

"_Shun?" The raven-haired young man was sitting on the window sill gazing at her with concern and relief showing openly on his face. Alice smiled slightly at him and asked softly. _

"_I long was I out this time? When did you guys arrive?" Shun returned her smile and whispered. _

"_You've been out for a day and a half. Your aunt called us after they sedated you to tell us you woke up and that we were welcome to come see you." Shun sighed and looked out of the window _

"_Kato hardly had time to put the phone down before Runo and Julie grabbed him and hauled him to the jet demanding he fly like a bat out of hell to Moscow." _

_Alice didn't look surprised. She knew that was something those two would do. Shun brought his gaze back to Alice _

"_Once we got here, you're aunt explained to us about your breakdown after hearing about Dr Michael. After that Runo, Julie and even Dan marched right in here and refused to come out until you woke up. They only fell asleep about an hour ago." _

_After that explanation they both lapsed into silence. Shun turned back to look out of the window again as Alice just stared at the ceiling. They stayed like that until the others woke up._

Alice was snapped out of her reverie by a loud snap from the fire. Alice stood and extinguished the fire; she was going out soon anyway. She took her cup to kitchen and as she put it in the sink she noticed it had stopped snowing. She walked over to the coat rack next to the front door. She put on her purple coat along with her scarf, gloves and a beanie. She grabbed her house and car keys and walked out of the door. After she locked the door she stood on her porch for a few minutes to look at the scenery. Everything was covered by a blanket of snow and the sky was covered with light grey clouds.

She climbed into her car and drove to the cemetery, once there she started making her way to her grandfather's grave. The first time she had gone to visit her grandfather's grave was with the brawlers and her aunt and uncle the day after she got discharged from hospital. She had stared at the grave trying to take it all in. She tried to believe that this was real, that her beloved grandfather was gone. She had collapsed in front of the tombstone in broken and anguished sobs. Runo and Julie had kneeled down next to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace the sound of their cries echoing hers.

The day after the visit the Brawlers had to return to Bayview. The first month Alice didn't eat or sleep much. She guessed that Aunt Clara kept the brawlers up to date about her condition because at the beginning of the second month Runo and Dan arrived at her house and demanded that she went back to Bayview with them. When she had refused the offer Runo and stormed into her room, packed her belongings in a suitcase and stormed back out towards the jet. Dan gave Alice an apologetic look before he threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the jet.

She stayed in Bayview for two months. The brawlers tried all they could but her condition wasn't getting any better. She hadn't cried since that day in front of her grandfather's tombstone. Runo and Julie tried to force her to eat but failed and Dan and Marucho tried to take her out around Bakugan city and amusement parks, hoping that she would enjoy herself. That also didn't work.

She started to get thinner and weaker because of the lack of nutrients and sleep. The brawlers' patience with her was also wearing very thin. One day Dan had found Alice in her room unconscious. Dan had immediately picked her up and ran down the stairs yelling for Kato to take them to a hospital. The doctors had diagnosed her with malnutrition. She had spent two weeks in the hospital and after she was released her condition started to get a bit better. She slept through the night but still wouldn't eat much. Alice remembered the day Shun's patience had suddenly snapped.

_After Alice refused once again to eat dinner he had grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly shook her. "Dammit Alice, just snap out of it already! You can't carry on like this!" All Alice could do was stare blankly at him which only managed to anger the young ninja even more. "Why won't you cry? Please cry, scream, hell even hit something if that would make you feel better, but just stop being so distant. Can't you see that we want our old cheerful Alice back?" _

_They all stared at him in shock. This was so out of character for Shun. Alice just stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly tears started to form in her eyes and with an anguished sob she threw herself into his chest. Shun was surprised at her sudden action. His narrowed eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. The others soon joined them and the only sounds that were heard in the room were the broken cries of five brawlers. _

Soon after that Alice started to recover fully. She started to look and feel healthier. She ate all three her meals although it wasn't the proper amount of portions of food she should be eating daily, yet. She steadily began to pick up weight again and her face regained its color and the eye bags weren't as visible as before. When Alice noticed her condition was getting better she decided to return to Moscow. Alice had to stay by her aunt and uncle for a month so that they could monitor her progress and make sure she doesn't have a relapse.

After that month she returned to her cottage. From then on out she visited the cemetery once a week; went to the hospital twice the sixth month for tests, her aunt and uncle checked in on her twice a week and she got daily phone calls or e-mails from the brawlers.

Now she stood in front of her grandfather's grave as healthy as a horse. She had regained all the weight she lost and she looked healthier and happier, except when it snowed. Snow once brought to her joy but now it only brought sadness. Alice looked at the tombstone and lifted her hand and ran it down the engraved words as Alice withdrew her hand a soft smile formed on her face

"Hello Grandfather. I miss you but I came here to tell you that after a traumatic six months…I'm finally ready to move on. I want to be that person I was before the accident and I can only be that person if I let you go."

Silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"So… I'm setting you free Grandpa. I'll always remember you and visit you often, but…I won't let anguish rule my heart and life anymore. I know I'm not alone even though I sometimes feel lonely. I have Aunty and Uncle and the brawlers will always be there for me. I know you're also watching over me Grandpa and I thank you for that. I love you and goodbye."

Alice wiped her tears away and smiled a bright smile as she turned and walked back to her car. If she had looked back towards Dr Michael's grave she would have seen her beloved grandfather's spirit smile proudly at her before vanishing into thin air knowing his granddaughter will be able to take good care of herself now that she set both him and herself free.

**A/N: Hey. This is the first edited chapter. I was quite happy with this story so I only made some minor adjustments. Welp, read and review and give constructive criticism even if you feel the need to flame I can take it. Oh, I know this is mainly Alice-centric; some chapters will center around one brawler with mentions of the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boat**

It was a wonderful sunny day in Wardington city, Japan. It was a week after the defeat of king Zenoheld and the brawlers decided to have a little relaxing cruise on one of Marucho's yachts. Runo had called Alice to invite her over and Marucho contacted the Vestals inviting them to come and explore more of earth. The Vestals had asked Klaus, who was now an Estate manager in Vestal to teleport them to Marucho's home and Alice used her teleporting card.

They decided to have a sleep over at Marucho's that night and the next day they would prepare everything for their three day boat trip.

"Man, I can't wait! I've never been on a boat before. Is it scary? How safe is it? Oh man, Mom would kill me if I got hurt on this trip!" Baron ranted half anxiously and half excited.

Shun and Runo groaned. Runo mumbled "Great, as if one Dan wasn't enough now there are two."

While Shun said more audibly "Can I throw him overboard once we board the boat?"

That comment earned him an elbow in the stomach from the red-head next to him. Shun doubled over clutching his stomach, turning his head to glare at her.

"Damn it Alice. What the hell was that for?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at him "For being rude. He's excited over this trip so don't ruin it for him with your smartass comments."

Dan, who had seen the exchange, burst out laughing. "Dude, I never thought I'd see the day that the Great Shun Kazami got owned by a girl!"

Shun growled at his best friend "You better watch your back Dan."

Dan just chuckled and pretended to shake in fear.

Suddenly Julie let out a high pitched squeal "Oh My Gosh! Guess what guys, Billy's coming to Wardington again and he's landing late tomorrow night!"

Her eyes widened in excitement as she turned to face Marucho "Hey Marucho, can Billy come with us on the boat? Please, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Marucho pushed up his glasses and replied "I see no reason why not. The more the merrier."

Julie squealed again and scooped her short friend into a tight bear hug. "Thank you so much. Oh! I have to go call him and tell him the great news."

After that all the others saw was a pink blur leaving the room.

Ace broke stunned silence that settled in the room "Wow…that was random."

Marucho just shook his head "Don't worry, you'll get used to it after awhile."

Runo snorted "Yeah, a **long** while." She put emphasis on the 'long'. They all chuckled at Runo's remark.

Mira stood and said "It's getting late; I think we should get some rest. We'll probably have to get up early tomorrow to get everything ready on time."

The other's agreed and after a chorus of 'goodnights' they all went to their respective rooms.

The next morning after breakfast the group split into three groups. The three girls took Mira and the boys to the mall to shop for summer clothes and bathing suits while the boys split into two groups. Dan and Shun went to buy the food for the trip while Marucho went to see that the boat had the proper maintenance done for a safe trip. After everyone finished their tasks they picked up Billy from the airport and after packing their bags, they all went to bed.

Early Wednesday morning the twelve brawlers woke up and ate their breakfast. Excitement was swirling around in the air as Kato drove them all to the yacht. They climbed out of the limo and followed him to the dock where Marucho's yacht was kept. They all gasped when they saw it.

"So this is what they call a yacht." Keith said looking at the boat in awe.

Kato turned to the young ones. "Well, young masters I hope you all enjoy your trip. Just don't try to kill each other alright?"

That statement was aimed at Shun, Dan, Ace and Baron as he sent them a stern look. Shun rolled his eyes at Kato as the other three boys stiffened and exclaimed "Sir! Yes Sir!" making the others chuckle.

Kato just shook his head and walked back to the limo mumbling something about "teenage boys", "whippersnappers" and "no respect", that only made the teens laugh harder.

They boarded the boat and set sail towards the horizon. Marucho led them down to the living quarters of the luxurious yacht. He showed them the kitchen and the TV room and then he took the girls to a room that had four mattresses with pillows and blankets neatly folded on them.

He left the girls to get settled in their room and led the boys to their room where they also found mattresses, blankets and pillows. Suddenly Baron rounded on Marucho with a panic stricken face.

"Wait! If we are all down here, whose steering the boat?! Oh no! We're going to die! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to – OUCH!"

Baron rubbed the lump forming on his head while glaring at Gus who had hit him against the head, effectively shutting him up.

"What was that for, you jerk?"

Gus snorted "You were irritating me with all your yelling."

Baron was about to retort when Billy chipped in "Okay, cut it out you two. We came here to relax, remember? Besides I'm sure Marucho can explain how we're sailing without a captain if we give him a chance."

Billy looked at Marucho who gave him a thankful smile and nodded. "Well, this is a technical enhanced boat so we're on autopilot. It is programmed to stay clear of any obstacles that may be out there so we're safe."

Baron seemed happy of that answer because he visibly calmed down.

"Well guys, lets get changed. The girls are probably sun tanning upstairs already." Dan said.

A few minutes later the eight boys stepped onto the deck. The saw the four girls all lying on stretcher- chairs enjoying the sun.

Runo noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw the guys heading to the point of the yacht. When she spotted Dan she got up from her chair and made her way towards him. The remaining three girls sat up and stared curiously after her.

Runo stopped behind Dan and tapped his shoulder. When Dan turned to face her Runo beamed and struck a pose.

"So how do I look?"

Runo was wearing a yellow bikini with white board shorts. Her hair was taken back in a braid with her bangs framing her face.

Dan gave her a once over then smiled. "Hey Runo, you look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

The girls' jaws almost hit the floor while the guys groaned. Billy slapped his forehead and mumbled "Seriously?" while Marucho mumbled "Uh-oh."

Gus just shook his head "Hopeless."

Baron just had stars in his eyes "Wow…Master Dan really knows what to say to the ladies."

Keith, who was standing next to Shun, whispered "I know Dan can have idiotic moments every now and then but can he really be that stupid?"

Shun snorted and replied "Your guess is as good as mine. I asked him that question a few years back. He still hasn't answered me."

There was an awkward silence then a sudden slapping sound. Dan didn't know what happened. One moment he was looking into Runo's stunned eyes then next his head was turned to the side and there was a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Runo huffed and stomped back to the living quarters.

Alice was the first to recover from her shock. Alice was wearing a black and purple striped one piece swimsuit with white board shorts and her hair has tied into a high ponytail with the exception of the stubborn curls that fell over her shoulders and her bangs that framed her face. She stood and looked at Dan.

"Seriously, Dan? 'Did you do something to your hair?' Really, you're more clueless than you look."She shook her head at him and disappeared below deck.

Dan just blinked at her back "Was it something I said?"

Ace sighed and threw his arm around Dan's shoulders. "Dude, when a girl asks you how she looks, you don't ask her if she's done something to her hair."

After that comment Ace slapped him against his head. "Ow! How come you're an expert on girls all of a sudden, hmm?"

Ace just rolled his eyes. Julie was making her way towards them and heard what Ace said to Dan. "Ace is right Dan. Here let me show you how it's supposed to be done."

She turned to Billy and struck a cute little pose "Hey Billy, how do I look?"

Julie was wearing a light pink bikini with a light orange shoran wrapped around her waist and she left her hair loose. Billy smirked and wrapped his arms around her "You look beautiful in that swimsuit, Baku babe."

Julie giggled and said "Thanks."

Dan scratched his head "How's that any different to what I said?" They all just sighed.

Mira approached Dan "Dan…Sometimes a girl wants to know how she looks when she's trying out new outfit not a new hairstyle."

Mira was wearing an orange one piece swimsuit with a brown shoran wrapped around her waist and her hair was tied into a messy bun on top of her head with her bangs framing her face. The ginger just sighed as the brunette gave her a blank look "Never mind, Idiot."

After much persuading the girls got Runo to eat lunch with them and get involved in the games they played to keep themselves busy before they go on their diving trip. At four o'clock all twelve brawlers were in there diving gear. After a quick briefing on how to use the gear they all dived into the sea. They saw all different kind of creatures.

They swam above coral reefs and took pictures of all the different fishes that they saw with their under water cameras. They spent two hours under water.

It was half past six and Dan and Runo were leaning against the railing staring at the sunset. Dan turned to Runo and smiled softly thinking how beautiful she looked as the rays of the setting sun made her face glow.

"Hey Runo."

Runo kept her gaze on the horizon "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier and making you mad on what was supposed to be a relaxing cruise. By the way you look really pretty in that dress. Is it new?"

Runo's eyes widened in surprise as she turned her gaze towards him. Seeing his soft, genuine smile she couldn't help to return it "Apology accepted. Thanks Dan. Yes, the dress is new, Alice picked it for me…I think I like it."

Dan's smile brightened and turned his gaze back to the setting sun as Runo did the same.

Both teens were unaware that they were being spied on by a certain red head. "I guess he isn't as clueless as you thought he was, hey Alice?"

Alice gasped and whipped around to see Shun standing behind her. "Yeah, I guess. He has his good moments but he's still pretty clueless most of the time."

Shun grinned and nodded his head. He looked at the almost set sun on the horizon. Alice smiled at his serene expression before standing next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she also gazed at the horizon. Unknown to them all four teens shared the same thought _'This really is a great way to relax.'_

**A/N: Well this chapter is happier than the first. This one is also edited and is hopefully better that what it was, still don't like it though, but I couldn't think of a different topic to write about. Well, Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfort**

It's been two months since Dan left Bayview after the incident with Mechtanius Destroyer. The brawlers were all quite upset when Kato arrived at the party and told them of Dan's departure.

Unfortunately, the one who took the news the hardest was Runo. She went through different phases to cover up her broken heart. First was denial; she refused that to believe that Dan really left and said that he'd be back within three days because there was no way that he'd be able to stay away from his friends and brawling for too long. After about two weeks she went into a second stage: Façade. She would claim to not care about Dan anymore and she would plaster a fake smile on her face whenever some one would talk to her or if she went out with Julie and Mira. The brawlers could see through her façade and tried everything to cheer her up. Finally, after another four weeks of pretending that she was fine, Runo fell into depression. She locked herself in her room all day and refused to come out. Kato would leave food in front of her door at mealtimes and when he would go collect her plate he would, thankfully, find it empty. Lately, however, Kato saw that Runo was eating less and less of her food.

Mira and Julie started to grow extremely concerned over Runo's behavior. One day they both snapped and the three of them had one hell of an argument. Shun, who was walking down the passage heard shouting and stopped in his tracks as Runo's bedroom's door was flung open and he saw how Mira and Julie was roughly shoved out of the door. They both turned to try and calm Runo down but before they could say a word Runo had slammed the door shut.

The two girls sighed sadly and walked towards Shun. "What was that all about?" Shun asked curiously.

Julie huffed "We told her to get over the fact that Dan left and to accept the fact that Dan will come back when he is ready. Which may take months, years even?"

Shun growled and shut his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That wasn't the right thing to say to her Julie. You both can be so stupid sometimes."

Julie and Mira angrily opened their mouths to protest but Shun put up a hand to stop them.

"Look, I know you're trying to help but right now all Runo needs is comfort. She needs some one for her to lean on and who would listen to her problems. All you guys have been doing is trying to make her forget about Dan."

"Well Shun, if you're such an expert, why don't you comfort her, hmm?" Mira said snidely.

Shun narrowed his eyes at her as he snapped "You know as well as I do that I'm the last person Runo wants to see."

Mira and Julie flinched knowing it was the truth. After Kato told them that Dan left, Shun had said that he saw Dan leaving and that he had noticed that Dan was acting weird the days prior. Ever since then, Runo blamed Shun for not trying to find out what was wrong with Dan and for not stopping him.

Julie and Mira muttered an apology to Shun and walked passed him to their rooms. Shun sighed as he leaned against the wall. _'There's only one person that can comfort Runo and bring her back to her senses.' _Shun sighed once more and took out his cell phone.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey…"

'_Shun? Is that you?'_

"Yeah…Listen; I need you to do me a favor."

'…'

"…You still there?"

'…_I'm listening Shun.'_

Three days later and Runo was still locked in her room. She also hadn't eaten much in those three days. Runo, who was lying on her bed looking the ceiling, started when she heard a sudden knock on her door. She sat up and looked at the time. Who in their right mind would be bothering her at eleven 'o clock at night? She stood and made her way to the door. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise at the person standing on the other side _'I-It can't be…' _

There stood a beautiful girl with red hair and soft brown eyes, the girl was wearing ¾ quarter white pants with a lavender v-neck t-shirt and white flats. Her long, curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was slender and a soft smile adorned her delicate facial features. Tears suddenly blurred Runo's vision "A-Alice…Is that really you?"

The girl's soft smile widened as she nodded her head. With a sob Runo threw her arms around Alice in a tight hug, tears started to sting at Alice's eyes as she returned the tight embrace.

After ten minutes both girls were sitting on Runo's bed leaning against the headboard.

"I guess the others told you what happened huh?" Runo whispered.

Alice looked at her and said "No one knows I'm here yet, except Shun. He's the one who asked me to come here."

Runo's green eyes hardened at Shun's name "Really?"

"Yeah. Runo…I'm not here to preach to you about the way you're handling this situation…I'm here to listen to you."

Runo's eyes softened as she looked at Alice and Alice returned her soft gaze "Please Runo…talk to me, I promise it will help."

Runo closed her eyes and let Alice's comforting aura envelope her. "I'm so confused Alice. Part of me wants to hate Dan for leaving me but another part of me…it feels like… I don't even know what I feel anymore. It just hurts so much. He said that we still had some unfinished business to take care of and then he just disappears. It makes me wonder…if he really cared about me. Was it just an act to not hurt my feelings or something?" Runo sobbed burying her face in her hands.

Alice put a comforting arm around Runo's trembling figure. "I don't know why but I blame Shun as well. He saw Dan leave when he stood on that cliff. He noticed that there was something off about Dan before he left. So why didn't Shun do something about it? Maybe if he spoke to Dan, Dan wouldn't have thought to leave us."

Alice tightened her hold around Runo "I saw Dan."

Runo's head snapped up "What?"

Alice sighed and looked at her feet "Dan…came to visit me in Moscow… a few weeks ago."

Runo was about to say something when Alice interrupted her "Please, I think you need to hear this." Runo locked eyes with Alice for a minute then sighed and nodded.

"Dan… was not the boy I met five or six years ago. He was more mature and I didn't know if I was supposed to be proud of him or not. He also seemed distant…his eyes didn't hold that carefree spark anymore. I think he is also confused, Runo. I think he left to rediscover himself, to be that lovable knucklehead he used to be. He spoke about you."

Runo looked at Alice "He did?"

Alice smiled and nodded "He said that he was sorry. Sorry for always ditching you. He wanted to take you with him but felt that this was a journey he had to take on his own. He told me that he really cares about you and that he misses you."

Tears started to form in Runo's eyes again. "He'll come back. He'll come back because he knows you're waiting for him, Runo. When he does come back he'll be more prepared to show that he cares for you just as much as you care for him."

Runo smiled softly as she wiped her tears away. "You think so?"

"I know so. Please try to forgive Shun as well. There was no way that he could have stopped Dan from leaving. You and I both know how stubborn Dan can be once he has decided on something."

Runo looked at Alice then at the room door and said sadly. "Yeah, you're right Alice. It isn't Shun's fault. I guess I just needed somebody to take my anger out on."

Alice smiled at Runo before stifling a yawn "Sorry."

Runo looked at Alice and said concerned "I think you need some rest. It must have been a long flight then you still came to comfort me. You must be extremely tired."

Alice protested "No, I'll be fine, really. We can still catch up if you want."

Runo shook her head and replied with a stern look "Go get some sleep Alice. It's late and I'm feeling much better thanks to you. Please, go rest, we'll catch up tomorrow over breakfast, promise."

Alice smiled and gave Runo a hug. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise ok?"

Runo giggled and returned the hug. Alice stood and leaned down to drop an affectionate kiss on Runo's blue hair. "Goodnight Runo. See you tomorrow."

Runo beamed at Alice and nodded "Night. See you tomorrow."

Alice smiled back and left the room.

Alice closed the door with a small smile. As she walked back to the room she was staying in she heard a sudden voice "I take it that the conversation went well?"

Alice shrieked and whirled to face the culprit "Shun! You scared me half to death. Don't do that you stupid, sneaky Ninja!"

Shun just smirked at her "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Alice sighed and beamed at him "Runo will be just fine. You were right. All she needed was some comfort and some one to talk to."

He allowed a small, warm smile to grace his features "I'm glad."

Alice nodded at him and turned around and began walking forward again. He stared at Alice's back until she rounded a corner the small smile still visible on his features _'Thank you Alice, for everything.'_

**A/N: Another edited chapter. Okay, I know that these three chapters are mainly centered around Dan, Runo, Shun and Alice, but I really couldn't think of any other stories to write, so please bear with me the other chapters are better…sort of. Read and review, heck even flame if you want to I need the advice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner**

It's been seven years since the bakugan first came to earth and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers were formed. When Dan turned twenty and Shun twenty-one, they both decided to quit brawling and moved out of the BBB headquarters to start living ordinary lives again.

Mira returned to Vestal while Runo went back to Wardington, two years ago, shortly after Dan left on his trip. Julie's reporting job started to take her to different cities so the brawlers didn't see much of her anymore.

Marucho, now eighteen, still brawled even if it was seldom and still stays in BBB headquarters. He decided to organize a dinner party for the six original brawlers plus Joe as a reunion at the BBB headquarters. Kato offered to fetch Runo, Alice and Joe with Marucho's private jet so that they don't have to spend money buying airplane tickets.

It was five minutes before the guests would start arriving and Marucho was waiting anxiously by the front door. Since Kato still wasn't back yet, Marucho decided that he would personally greet the others. He was nervous since it's been a long time since he has seen Dan and Shun and an even longer time since he's seen the others. _'What will we talk about? What if we don't have much in common anymore? Maybe this was a mistake…'_

Marucho was snapped out of his reverie by the ringing of the doorbell. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to be tackled into a crushing bear hug by a silver and pink blur.

"Marucho! I'm so glad to see you again."

"Yo Julie, I know you're happy to see Marucho again but let the poor guy go, he can't breathe."

"Sorry." Julie let him go and patted his head with a fond smile on her face.

"It's fine Julie. I'm glad to see you too. I see you all arrived together." Marucho said looking at Shun and Dan who stood a few feet behind Julie.

"Yeah, we decided to all come with Shun's car. We save more petrol money that way."

"Tch. You and Julie save more petrol money that way."

"Oh, stop being such a grouch Shun. It's our first reunion for how many months so lighten up and try to smile a little tonight, okay?" Julie chastised him with a roll of her eyes.

"…"

"Hey Hotshot, I don't think a glare counts as a smile. Besides, no one's bothered by your glares or scowls anymore, you've overused them."

"Don't make me hurt you Dan."

Julie and Marucho stood and watched the scene with half amused and half exasperated expressions. _'Those two will never change.'_ Marucho sighed

"Hey guys, let's head to the lounge while we wait for Kato to arrive with the others."

With that said, he led the way towards the lounge. Once they entered the room he told them to make themselves comfortable. A maid entered and asked them if they would like some refreshments and just as they were about to answer Kato walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe the last of your guests has arrived, Master Marucho."

They all looked towards the doorway where three figures stood. Julie squealed as she lunged for the two girls. They both let out an 'oof' sound as the girl's body collided with theirs, her arms wrapping around both of them. Runo and Alice glanced at each other before returning Julie's tight hug, making Julie hug them a little tighter. Joe smiled as he greeted the three men with a handshake.

"Hey Julie, do you think you can let go now? Please?" The red-head managed to breathe out.

"Yeah, you're crushing us." The blunette huffed, struggling against Julie's hold.

Julie tightened her arms some more "But I haven't seen you both in such a long time."

"Julie!"

"Okay Fine!" Julie loosened her arms and the two girls broke out of her bear hug.

Dan and Marucho went and hugged Alice and Runo while Shun just nodded at them in acknowledgement. The maid that had remained quiet throughout the greetings asked once more if they would like some refreshments. They all ordered their drinks and she scurried off to the kitchen. Kato bowed and excused himself.

"If you young masters would excuse me, I must go see to the dinner."

They all nodded at him and watched as he walked out of the room. All seven of them sat in the lounge as Dan, Shun and Marucho told Joe, Julie, Alice and Runo of their bakugan adventures. An hour passed till Kato came in to inform them that they could head to the dinning room. They were awestruck once they entered the room.

The table was decorated beautifully with a black table cloth and the finest china they have ever seen was set out on the table. Next to the china plates were utensils that were polished to shine silver. In front of the plates were wine glasses and in the center of the table were bowls of cooked vegetables, rice and a plate of roasted chicken and plates of other kinds of meat.

"Oh wow."

"It's amazing."

"You really went all out Marucho."

"The table is laid out so beautifully."

"Wow, look at all that food!"

"…"

Marucho smiled appreciatively "Thanks guys. Let's get seated and start dinner, shall we?"

They all sat at their places by the table and started dishing food into their plates. As the brawlers were doing this, a butler came in and poured some wine in their glasses. When they all had their plates in front of them Marucho smiled widely and said "Let's eat."

Dan immediately started to pig out much to the disgust of Runo. "Really Dan? You're twenty yet you still eat like a two year old would. Learn some manners would you?"

It's safe to say that Dan typically ignored her. Runo huffed and continued to eat. After they all finished their dinner they ate their desert. They were back in the lounge when Marucho got an idea.

"Hey guys. It's occurred to me that we haven't told each other what we've been up to these passed few months, or in Joe, Runo and Alice's case, years."

Joe agreed with Marucho "That's right. I'll start. I'm currently studying advanced computer technology in Cure City and Chan-Lee has also moved in with me. We've been engaged for about two years now."

The brawlers congratulated Joe on his engagement and he gave them all a thankful smile. Alice, who was sitting in between Joe and Shun, decided that it was her turn to be next.

"Well, I'm currently studying science and technology back in Moscow. I'm also starting to study Vestal technology with Mira and Keith. I want to become a scientist like grandfather was and invent things."

Every one gave Alice proud looks. They knew how artistic and skilled Alice is with her hands so she'll be a great inventor. They turned to look at Shun who seemed a bit uncomfortable under their sudden inquisitive stares.

"I started my own martial arts school at my Dojo. Dan helps me from time to time. He spends most of his time lazing around though."

"Hey! That's so not true." Dan protested. Shun just gave a snort in response.

Runo interrupted their glaring contest. "Well, since we already know what Dan's doing, I'll be next. I'm studying business management since my parents want to me to run the shop once I turn twenty-five."

The others nodded and turned to look at Julie. "You all know that I'm already a reporter. I've gotten some big stories lately and I've even been to Vegas. That's one place I won't mind going to every once in a while."

"So, I guess I'm last. I'm planning on studying business management after I finish school since my dad wants me to take over his company."

It was already ten o' clock that night when Shun decided it was time to head back to the Dojo. Alice and Runo also agreed that they were tired from their flight and said their goodnights and retired to their rooms in BBB headquarters. Shun, Dan and Julie also said goodbye and went on their way. Now it was only Joe and Marucho standing in the lobby.

"Well, that was a great reunion Marucho. I think I'll be heading to bed now. Thanks again."

"Night."

Marucho entered his room and after changing into his night clothes he crawled into bed. He thought back to the dinner and smiled as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Fourth chapter up! I was quite happy with this one so I didn't do much editing. Well, Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The Italics section in the beginning is a Flashback._

**End**

Twenty-four year old Daniel Kuso sat on the ocean pier watching the stars. After Dan turned nineteen, Drago had decided to return to New Vestroia where he along with Skyress, Tigrerra, Preyas, Hydranoid and Gorem would become the new legendary guardians of New Vestroia.

At first Dan was saddened by this decision but later accepted the fact that it was time to grow up and put an end to playing a 'children's game.' Dan had to start living a normal life in the real world. He still remembered the day he and the others said their goodbyes to Drago and the other bakugan.

_The sun was setting and Dan, Shun and Marucho were standing on the beach while their bakugan levitated in front of them. The silence was broken by a sniffling sound. They all turned to see Marucho desperately trying to keep his tears at bay._

_Radizan floated closer to Marucho "Hey, no waterworks okay? This is hard enough as it is."_

_Marucho scrubbed at his eyes "I don't want you leave."_

"_Listen Marucho, it's been fun brawling with you and everything but you need to move on and lead a normal life again. You're a good kid Marucho, I will miss you."_

_Marucho nodded and gave Radizen a watery smile "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Radizen."_

_Shun who was watching Marucho and Radizen turned to Jaaktor, Orbeum and Skytruss and held out his hand palm up and all three his bakugan landed on his open palm "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" _

_Skytruss was the first to reply "It was an honor to brawl along side you, Shun."_

_Orbeum agreed with his brother "You're a skilled brawler and a good person, we will never forget you."_

_Jaaktor levitated in front of Shun once more "Shun, I am honored to have met you. I thank you for letting me train along side you and I am honored to have been your partner, my brother."_

_Shun gave a small smile "It was an honor for me to have you as my partner as well, my brother." _

_Shun looked at the two darkus bakugan in his palm "It was great to brawl with you guys as well; you're both very skilled bakugan."_

_Dan watched his friends say their farewells to their bakugan with a saddened expression on his face. Drago floated closer to Dan "Daniel…"_

_Dan turned his gaze to his bakugan guardian of six years "Drago…" _

"_It is time…Dan, we've been through countless adventures and battles together and I'll have you know that although we had a rough start I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be my partner."_

_Tears blurred Dan's vision as he nodded "Likewise, Buddy. I'll…I'll never forget you, Drago."_

"_And I'll never forget you either, Daniel." _

_Dan wiped his eyes as Drago opened a portal to New Vestroia. The other bakugan levitated towards him and after one last goodbye they entered the portal except Drago "Brawlers, I thank you all for your willingness to help the bakugan everytime we needed it. We're all forever in your debt."_

_All three men gave him friendly smiles and Dan replied "No prob, Buddy. Take care okay." Drago gave them all one last 'thanks' before entering the portal._

_That day was the end of the existence of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It was the end of all the wars and saving planets. It was the end of all their adventures. Most of all it was the end of a remarkable friendship between bakugan and humans, a friendship that will forever transcend time._

Dan was snapped out of his reverie when he felt moisture on his cheeks. He lifted his hand to his cheek and realized he was crying. He remembered how hard it was for the three of them to adapt back into living normal lives again. All three of them had fallen into a deep depression. A worried Julie had contacted Alice and Runo who immediately came to help.

It took a few days for the girls to get the boys to open up to them but in the end their perseverance paid of. Dan started to seek Runo out when he felt down and soon they started dating again. Marucho went on a vacation with his parents as they hoped it would take his mind of things if he got away for a bit and he met a cute and smart American girl - that was on a tour - somewhere in Europe and started a relationship with her.

Shun would find Alice and ask her to keep him company on his morning and early evening walks and allowed her to sit by him when he did his ninja training. Dan remembered how shocked he, Runo and Julie were when Shun finally asked Alice out.

After another month or two Dan and Marucho were back to their original selves, except for the occasional sadness that would make itself known, and Shun was still his stoic self but a person could see that he was happy. The girls always supported their decisions and helped them as they finally started to act like regular people again.

Dan was startled out of his thoughts when a hand firmly clasped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see his best friend standing behind him. "What are you doing, Dan?"

Dan sighed and looked back at the sky "Stargazing. Hey, why are you here?" That comment earned him a smack against the head for his stupidity.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Shun answered in an exasperated tone.

Dan rubbed his now sore head while giving Shun a blank look "What the hell are you talking abou – Oh Shit! Tonight's Marucho's congratulations party for becoming CEO of his dad's company! I completely forgot!"

Shun rolled his eyes and snorted "Typical. Runo had a suspicion that you forgot about the party when you didn't come home after your walk. Pfft, I hardly set a foot into Marucho's home before Runo demanded that I find you. She seemed quite angry."

Panicking, Dan jumped up and grabbed Shun by his shoulders "Why didn't you say so sooner, huh? Oh man, Runo is going to be pissed."

Shun chuckled lightly while shrugging out of Dan's hold "Come on, my car is in the parking lot."

Dan nodded and ran ahead of Shun towards the parking lot. Shun smirked at Dan's back before turning his gaze towards the sky, his smirk changing into a small smile.

"Shun! Come on! Runo will kill us both if we take any longer!" Dan's whining had snapped Shun out of his thoughts.

With an exasperated sigh Shun headed over to him and as they made their way to Shun's car, a thought popped into Shun's mind. _'I know you still feel sad about Drago and the end of our brawling days, Dan. That final farewell may have been an end to one chapter of our lives but it was also a beginning to a new one. One with more challenges and responsibility, but it has its own excitement as well.'_

**A/N: Another chapter up. This hasn't really been edited so, minor changes have been made so…Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family**

"You guys better hurry up or we'll be late for the picnic!"

"Okay!"

Julie Gilbert, formerly known as Julie Makimoto, sighed in exasperation as she heard the two voices reply simultaneously from up stairs and made her way to the lounge where Aniese was watching cartoons with her grandparents. After the Bakugan Battle Brawlers disbanded, Julie had moved back to Australia to live with Billy and later married him. They had arrived in Bayview three days ago so that they could attend the Brawlers' reunion picnic at the park. They were currently staying with Julie's parents so that they could also spend sometime with their grandkids.

Dainan was now five years old and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's already a good baseball player and often plays it at his kindergarten school with his friends. He always wants to go watch his father practice baseball and go to all his father's home games.

Aniese was a mini Julie in and out. Although she was only three years old she already showed signs of her mother's bubbly personality and also had Julie's platinum blonde hair and purple eyes.

Julie loved her family to death and enjoyed to spend time with them but she missed the Brawlers terribly. To her the Brawlers were also her family and she always went out of her way to attend all of the yearly reunions that Marucho organized. She loved the way everyone's faces would light up at seeing their friends again after such a long time and enjoyed watching how her children would play and get along with the other kids.

Julie was startled out of her thoughts by thumping sounds coming down the stairs and saw Billy coming into the lounge with Dainan sitting on his shoulders. Julie gave them both a slightly annoyed glare

"You both certainly took your time."

Billy rolled his eyes at her and said "Relax Bakubabe, we still have twenty minutes to get there."

Julie gave him an annoyed pout. _'Even after all this time he still insists on calling me by that irritating nickname.'_ Billy just chuckled at her and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead

"I'll go get the car ready while you get Aniese."

Julie nodded and Billy made his way to the door after shouting a quick goodbye to her parents. Julie made her way to the couch and scooped Aniese up into her arms as she addressed her parents

"We're leaving now. We should be back sometime between five and six, okay?"

Mrs. Makimoto walked with Julie to the door and said "Have fun dear. You have the spare keys by you right."

Julie nodded and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the car. Mrs. Makimoto smiled and waved at them as the car pulled away. _'I'm so happy the kids hold these annual reunions. They've always acted like a family and it would have been so sad that they lost touch with each other after they went their separate ways.' _

After Billy parked the car in the park's parking lot, all four of them made their way to their picnic spot near the lake. As they approached the site they saw that Marucho, Runo and Alice were already there as well their kids. Michelle Marukuro, Marucho's wife, was the first one to see them and waved at enthusiastically with a wide, happy smile gracing her features. Michelle's sudden movement caused Runo, Alice and Marucho to also look up and happy smiles formed on their faces as well when they saw the approaching family.

Runo and Alice ran over to Julie and the three embraced each other. Tsukiko Kuso and Kokoro Kazami were playing near the water and they both looked up as they heard their mothers' squeal happily. When they noticed Aniese they immediately ran to her as fast as two –year olds could. Aniese let go of her father's hand and made her way toward them only to fall down when the two girls tackle-hugged her.

Julie squealed when she saw the two girls. Before the two girls could figure out what was happening Julie had scooped both up in a crushing bear hug

"Oh my gosh! You guys, I can't believe how big Tsukiko and Kokoro have gotten. They were still so small the last time I saw them." Alice and Runo giggled.

Tsukiko Kuso is the two-year old daughter of Dan and Runo Kuso. She had her mother's light blue hair and her father's red-brown eyes; she also had Runo's tomboyish personality.

Kokoro Kazami is the two-year old daughter of Shun and Alice Kazami. Although her curly hair was black like her father's, she had her mother's kind brown eyes, features and personality. She always acts as the peace maker every time Aniese and Tsukiko would argue with each other.

The little girls started to squirm in Julie's hold and Tsukiko whined "Aunty Julie, can you pwease let go?"

Julie giggled and gently put the girls down and watched as they grabbed each of Aniese's hands and led her to their play spot.

Dainan was getting jealous over all the attention the girls were getting. He tugged on his father's hair and Billy took him off of his shoulders and once he put him on the ground Dainan made a beeline for Alice. Billy chuckled at his son's antics, for some reason Dainan had grown quite fond over Alice.

Alice looked down as she felt something tug on her skirt and saw Dainan looking up at her with a pout.

"I've also grown bigger, Aunty Alice."

Alice giggled as she scooped him up into a tight hug. "Yes, you sure have grown Dainan."

All of them started to make their way over to Michelle and Marucho. Michelle handed Sora, their nine month old baby, over to Marucho so that she could hug Julie.

"It's so good to see you again, Julie."

Julie smiled and as she returned the embrace "It's good to see you too, Michelle."

Marucho and Billy gave each other a handshake. Billy then noticed something and looked back at Marucho.

"Where's Shun and Dan?"

"They went to go pick Joe, Chan and the kids up from the airport." Runo replied.

Suddenly they heard a yell and all heads snapped in the direction it came from. Two small boys were fighting with each other. Alice and Runo gasped and ran over to them.

"Takahiko!"

"Katsuru!"

Julie watched in amusement as they immediately wrapped their arms around the two boys' waists and lifted them into the air. Even though the boys were in their mothers' arms they still tried to kick each other and continued to shout insults at each other. A chuckle ran through the air as a familiar voice said

"This brings back memories doesn't it, Hotshot?"

All heads turned to see two men standing in front of them with amused smiles on their faces. Takahiko and Katsuru immediately stilled and looked at their fathers with sheepish looks as their mothers glared at the two men and Runo muttered.

"These boys are so much like Dan and Shun that it hurts."

Alice nodded in agreement. Alice and Runo put the two boys down and after they apologized to each other they were sent to go fetch the girls.

Katsuru Kuso is the four year old son of Runo and Dan Kuso. He has his mother's green eyes and his father's brown hair and even his reckless personality. He was quite close to Takahiko even though the fought a lot and was very protective over Tsukiko but also loved to tease her.

Takahiko Kazami is the four year old son of Alice and Shun Kazami. He is a mini version of his father with his amber eyes and straight black hair. Takahiko also inherited his father's stoic personality but also had some of his mother's gentle personality but he only showed that gentle side to Alice, Kokoro and sometimes Tsukiko. He is also always willing to do ninja training with Shun.

The four adults made their way to the others. Alice and Runo both hugged Joe and Chan and cuddled their three kids. Joe and Chan were the first of the Brawlers to get married. They had three kids: Their eldest son Kai was six and the twin girls, Shu and Shi were three years old.

Kai looked a lot like Joe with his light brown hair and blue eyes. He has Joe's computer smarts even at the age of six and also did martial arts training with Chan.

Shu and Shi both had dark blue hair and amber eyes. They both adore their older brother and would only let him teach them martial arts.

After everyone settled down they unpacked their picnic baskets and started eat. As they ate the adults chatted about what they were up to the past year while the children ate quietly. Julie watched as the children interacted with each other like they were all brothers and sisters. She smiled as she realized that their little family of seven has grown now. After they all ate their fill the kids went to play again. As they were playing Kokoro had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we ask our Mommas and Papas to play tag with us?" The others agreed.

Shun was talking to Marucho when something suddenly jumped onto his lap and wrapped its arms around his neck and squealed

"Papa!"

Shun wrapped his arms around the small bundle and looked down into shining brown orbs

"What is it, Kokoro?"

"Papa and Momma must come play tag with us."

"Yeah, we want all of you to come play tag with us." Katsuru joined in.

The parents looked at each other before looking at Michelle who had just put Sora to sleep. Michelle also had platinum blonde hair like Julie's and light blue eyes. Sora had Marucho's blonde hair and Michelle's light blue eyes. Michelle just gave them a genuine smile and said

"You guys go play with them, I really don't mind."

"No, I'll watch over Sora. You need to experience the joys of playing with little kids, Michelle."

Everyone looked at Julie as she extended her arms out to take Sora from Michelle. Julie smiled "Besides, I don't really feel like running around right now so maybe we could take turns?"

Michelle smiled and handed Sora over to Julie. Kokoro squealed in delight as she jumped out of her father's arms and tapped his shoulder before running away screaming

"You're it Papa!"

Shun blinked as the others wasted no time and scrambled up from their sitting positions and ran with their kids. Then Shun smirked before he launched himself up and ran after his laughing daughter, Julie knew he was just feigning shock to give them a head start _'He really is a softy on the inside.' _Julie couldn't help the fond smile that crept onto her face as she watched them all run around playing and laughing.

Even though she wasn't playing with them, Julie still felt happy. Just watching her friends, no, her family playing and hearing their laughter echo all around her made her think that all the hardships they went through together in their teen years wasn't all for nothing. The Brawlers will always be a family that will get through any obstacle life throws at them, together.

**A/N: I had another topic in mind to replace this chapter but when I read through this, I didn't have it in me to delete it. I actually like it but I changed some of the children's names and edited the chapter a bit. Anywaaaay, this was an experiment of how the married lives of the brawlers and their kids would be like. I actually looked up names for the kids on the Internet; some of them have cute meanings. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Girls**_

The sun was setting as Runo shuffled about the café wiping down the tables, which was the last of her cleaning chores. Mrs Misaki was upstairs cooking dinner and cleaning up the house for their guests that would be arriving soon. Mr Misaki went to collect them at the airport.

After wiping the last table, Runo took off her apron, folding it and tucking it behind the counter. She just made it to the stairs when the tingling of the doorbell rang through the café. Runo turned as a huge smile started to form on her lips.

Tatsuo Misaki entered the café while carrying two duffel bags with a smile big enough to rival Runo's. He spotted his daughter by the stairs and his smile widened as he said "Hey Baby-girl! We've finally arrived." He stepped aside as two girls entered the café. Tears started to form in Runo's eyes as she ran towards the red-head and platinum blonde girls and engulfed them in a death hug. The two girls returned the embrace just as tightly. Silent tears of happiness were flowing freeing down all three girls' cheeks. They pulled apart and giggled as they wiped their tears away. Tatsuo, who was watching the scene, smiled and said "Come now girls, enough with the waterworks. Let's go upstairs; I'm sure Saki has a delicious dinner ready for us."

The girls giggled once again and nodded then made their way upstairs with Mr. Misaki trailing behind. Runo opened the door to their apartment and called "Mom! Our special guests are here!"

Saki Misaki appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled as she walked over to the girls "It's to see you again, Alice and Julie." Mrs. Misaki gave them each a bear hug.

Julie replied "It's good to see you guys too, Mrs. Misaki." Mr. Misaki came back from putting the girls' bags in Runo's room and said "So, what's for dinner, Honey?"

Mrs. Misaki smiled slyly and said "It's a surprise. You just have to wait and see."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's eat, I'm sure Alice and Julie must be hungry after their long flights." Mr. Misaki looked at them.

Alice and Julie shared a glance and Julie said "Yeah, I'm starving. The food on the plane isn't very tasty."

Alice nodded in agreement. Mrs. Misaki led them into the dinning room were a whole variety of food awaited them. There was a variety of meat, cooked vegetables, rice and of course liver kebabs for Runo. They all sat down and started to dig in.

As they ate they shared stories of what they have been doing this pass two years and afterwards Runo, Alice and Julie insisted that they clean up after dinner.

After they ate their dessert Alice and Julie excused themselves to go fetch something in their bags. They came back with three packages. Julie was the first one to give her gift to the Misaki family. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki opened their gift and saw a cute photo frame that had two pictures in it. On the left side was a photo of the Misaki family with Alice and all four were in their work attire. On the right side was a photo that was taken two years ago of the Misaki family with Julie once again in their work attire. Both photos were taken in the Misaki diner.

Next was Alice's gift. She got Mr. and Mrs. Misaki a big box of Russian chocolates. Saki and Tatsuo smiled and hugged the two girls "Thank you, girls. But it really wasn't necessary."

Julie waved her comment away "Nonsense, we had to get something to thank you guys for letting us stay here for these next three days."

Alice nodded "We had to decide between paying for the three days boarding or to buy gifts. We knew you wouldn't allow us to pay so we settled for 'thank you' gifts."

Mrs. Misaki smiled "You're right we wouldn't have let you pay and thank you for the lovely gifts." The two girls just smiled and nodded.

They smiled and Alice turned to Runo, holding out the third package. Runo looked surprised as she took it from Alice. She opened it to find a photo frame with a picture of the three of them when they were thirteen as well as a necklace with a beautiful tiger pendant. Tears formed in her eyes as she threw her arms around her best friends "Thank you, I love it."

Alice and Julie glanced at each other and smiled as they returned the hug.

While the three girls were washing the dishes and cleaning up, Julie told Alice and Runo about Dan and the other's adventure to Neathia and how they stopped the Gundalian/Neathian war. After Julie finished her tale she noticed the somber look on Runo's face. Alice touched Runo's shoulder

"Runo…Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Runo faced them and asked "Do you guys regret it? Quitting bakugan, I mean…I miss the adventures and Tiggrerra and I miss _them_."

Alice and Julie glanced at each other then looked at Runo when Alice replied "I can't say I regret giving up on brawling. Yes, I miss Hydranoid but when I brawled Shadow, although it helped to rebuild my confidence, some part of me still fears the fact that if I brawl there's still that small chance that I'll turn into Masquerade again. Of course I miss the guys too, but I'm quite content with my life as it is now."

Julie stepped closer to Runo "Runo, I know how you feel, I miss brawling too but I can honestly say I don't regret my decision to stop brawling. I'm happy Runo. I'm studying Journalism now and you're studying Vestal tech, if we still brawled we might never have had the time to do that."

Runo looked at her best friends and regretted seeing the sad and worried looks on their faces. _'I'm so stupid. This is supposed to be a girls' night, we're supposed to be having fun and here I am being sad about unnecessary things.' _

Runo shook her head then smiled at her friends "Enough with the sad thoughts, let's get into our pj's and get this slumber party started!" Alice and Julie smiled and nodded in agreement.

After they took turns to shower and all three were in their pj's, they reclined to the TV room where three mattresses, perfectly made, waited for them. Julie looked at Runo and Alice "So, are we all ready for the movie marathon?"

The two girls nodded. When Julie took her turn to shower, Alice and Runo had made enough popcorn to fill three big bowls, which should last through the whole marathon. They also had three glasses by them and two 2l soda bottles. Julie nodded appreciatively that everything was set.

Runo went to the collection of movies she rented and asked "Ok, so which movie should we watch first?

Julie and Alice also looked at the movies and Julie squealed "How about we watch Warm Bodies, I heard that it's a romantic comedy!"

When she received no reply she looked at Runo and Alice and was surprised to see them gaping at her "What?"

Alice was the first to snap out of her stupor "Are you sure you want to watch this? It's also supposed to be a horror…"

Runo nodded "Yeah remember the last time you and I watched a horror movie? You had nightmares for a month and always woke me up with either your banshee-like screaming or because you too scared to walk to the bathroom on your own."

Julie huffed as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment "That was like two years ago, I'm more mature and older now, I think I can handle it. Besides since it's a romantic comedy it shouldn't be to scary, right?"

Alice and Runo exchanged worried glances. Alice shrugged as Runo sighed "Fine, if you insist." As Runo picked up the movie she thought _'Why did I even rent this movie? '_

While Runo put the Warm Bodies into the DVD machine, Alice carefully poured some soda into each glass and handed them to Julie and Runo. All three settled into their makeshift beds with their popcorn and soda and Runo played the movie. They watched movie after movie until eleven. That's when the gossip started.

Mr Misaki came into the room and turned the lights on causing the girls to hiss at the sudden brightness in the room. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips "It's after midnight, when do you girls plan on going to sleep?"

Runo groaned "Dad! Its weekend night and this is our girl time, you promised to leave us alone."

Mr. Misaki sent a mild glare towards his daughter "Yes, but that was before I knew that you were planning on staying awake all night. I'm sure Julie and Alice is tired. It was a long flight after all."

Runo snorted "They look fine to me."

Mr. Misaki gave her a stern look as he took their bowls and glasses and put them in the kitchen. He returned to the TV room gave the girls a stern glare "Go to sleep." He waited until the girls were snuggled under their blankets then went to switch off the lights "Goodnight girls." He left the room as three simultaneous voices chimed "Night."

Once Mr. Misaki was out of the room Runo turned to Alice and Julie "Hey, you guys still awake?" she whispered.

She pouted when the only response she received was quiet and even breathing from her friends. Her pout turned into a soft smile _'Huh, I guess they were tired after all…' _She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

As Mr. Misaki walked into his room he saw his wife giving him a disappointed look.

"What?"

Saki sighed "You did promise to leave Runo and the girls alone tonight, Tatsuo. This is the first time they've seen each other in two years. They just wanted to catch up with each other."

Tatsuo huffed as he climbed into the bed next to her "They have a whole weekend to catch up. Besides I don't hear them anymore so I know for a fact that it was about time that they fell asleep."

Saki shook her head as she turned off the bedside lamp and made herself comfortable. Tatsuo did the same on his side and closed his eyes and entered a blissful slumber…

Only to be woken up a few hours later by a banshee-like scream that was shortly followed by two simultaneous yells.

"Shut up Julie!"

"I knew watching letting you watch Warm Bodies was a bad idea!"

**A/N: Hey, this is the last edited chapter. From here on out all the chapters will be raw and unedited…so to speak…Anyway, please read and review. Please and thank you! Oh, this story takes place during Mechtanium Surge Arc One.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Italics is flashbacks._

**Hurt**

He was a hero. He saved Earth and other planets. People looked up to him. He had a loving family and he had friends that would always be there for him. Note the keywords 'had' and 'would'. Now he stands outside in the snow, in front of his best friend's house with said best friend giving him a death glare and not allowing him entrance into his home. The brunette could just stare at the raven haired man as one thought entered his mind _'How did it come to this?'_

Daniel Kuso had just returned from his impromptu vacation to 'give some one else a chance to be the best' and he was quite hurt and confused at the 'Welcome Back' he received from his friends, so far.

_After he climbed of the boat, he immediately went to the BBB headquarters to surprise Marucho, Mira, Runo and Shun. He rang the doorbell and waited nervously for some one to open the door. He allowed a huge care-free grin to consume his features as Kato opened the door. Kato's eyes widened in surprise and after a few seconds he cleared his throat and greeted politely "Welcome back, Master Dan. Please, do come in." _

_Dan's grin widened as he stepped into the building and looked around "Thanks Kato. It's good to be back. Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." _

_Kato nodded at Dan "I believe that you have come to see Master Marucho."_

_Dan looked at Kato as he frowned a bit "Yeah, but aren't Runo and Mira still here?"_

_Kato was about to answer just as another voice entered the room "Kato? Who's at the door?"_

_Both Kato and Dan turned looked in the direction the voice came from. The Dan's eyes widened at the sight of the young blonde boy that seemed to have grown at bit since the last time he saw him. The boy's blue eyes widened when he saw the brunette_

"_Dan? Is that you?"_

_Dan's care free grin returned "Yip, the one and only. How have you been, buddy? Where are the others?"_

_Marucho's eyes seemed to harden a little and he turned to Kato "I think there's a problem in kitchen, could you please go see to it, Kato."_

_Kato nodded and it seemed to Dan as if he couldn't get out of the room quick enough. Once he was out of the room, the atmosphere seemed to change from awkward and awkward with a twinge of hostility._

_Marucho bowed his head as he turned back to Dan "Why are you here?" _

_Dan reeled back in surprise "Marucho…I came back and thought to surprise you guys…"_

"_You should have just stayed gone! You've been on your holiday for a year already. You didn't call or write to let us know that you were alright. Heck, you could have been dead and we wouldn't even have known! Do you know how much that pained us…how much that hurt Runo?!"_

"_Marucho, I'm sorry…I didn't think-"_

"_Of course you didn't! Ever since you became a hero all the fame went to your head, since then all you ever thought about was yourself!"_

_Dan gaped at Marucho after his outburst. Marucho was glaring at him with tears running down his cheeks. Kato came in only to freeze in his tracks._

"_Marucho…I-"_

"_Just leave Dan…Runo and Mira left a long time ago and Shun moved out shortly after you left…there's nothing here for you anymore." _

_With that said Marucho turned on his heel and left the room. _

"_Marucho wait! Hey, wait!"_

_Dan started to run after him only to have Kato step in front of him "Let him be, Master Dan I think its best you leave him alone for awhile, so that he can cool down."_

_Dan nodded "Yeah, I guess. Do you know where I could find Shun?"_

_Kato looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he wrote down Shun's address on a piece of paper. Dan took it and looked at Kato "Hey Kato? Did my leaving really hurt them that much?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

_Dan sighed and followed Kato to the door. Once he was on the sidewalk he looked back at the mansion. Marucho was looking down at him through his window. Dan sighed and continued to walk down the sidewalk. As he walked a snow started to fall lightly. After three blocks he stopped in front of a quaint house. He checked the address on the paper before walking up the stairs and knocking on the door. _

"_What the hell do you want?"_

Dan stared at his best friend since childhood. Shun Kazami had aged and grown well this past year. His body also filled out a bit more as a result of his ninja training. His amber eyes glared darkly at Dan.

"I asked you a question, Dan."

"I thought I'd come say hi…?"

"Leave."

"Shun please…just listen to me…I need to talk to somebody, to explain."

Shun glared at him a while longer before stepping aside allowing Dan entrance to his house. Dan entered and looked around at the décor of the house. Shun sat down on one of his couches and looked at Dan expectantly. Dan sighed and seated himself on the couch opposite Shun.

"Look, I know you guys are pissed at me for leaving, but I needed a break. The fighting was just getting too much for me."

"It's always just about you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Shun snorted and shook his head

"When we first started the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, all those years ago, we were a team. We did everything together; defeated Naga together and saved New Vestroia together and we even fought the Gundalian/Neathian war together. But since you and Drago got Code Eve's power, you became self-centred. You wouldn't tell us about your nightmares about MagMel. You left to train on your own in New Vestroia. We could have helped you, Dan. That's what friends are for…what a team is for."

Dan stared at his friend. It all seemed to click into place now, why they were so angry at him for leaving back when he left for new Vestrioa and after the Mechnanius Destroyer incident. Shun stared at him

"'There's no I in team', that's what you would say if it was me or Marucho that left or acted like an asshole, huh? We were also getting tired of the battles, Dan. We all could have retired together, like the girls did. "

Dan looked down and clenched his hands into fists "I'm sorry, Shun…I realize now that I really was and am a self centered jerk…just like Alice said."

"Alice?"

Dan looked at Shun's slightly curious expression. "Yeah, when I left I had decided to go to Russia first to visit her. She's doing well and she's prettier than ever."

_Alice was still living in her little cottage near her grandfather's lab. Dan smiled as he walked up the stairs onto the porch and knocked on the door. Alice's eyes were widened in surprise._

"_Dan?"_

_Dan grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck "Hey Alice. Long time no see…"_

_Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug "Yeah, it's been a long time."_

_They were sitting at the dinner table eating a simple lunch when Alice suddenly said_

"_I heard that you disappeared without a trace, Dan…but I never expected that you would come here."_

_Dan looked at her with a shocked expression_

"_Why did you leave Dan?"_

_Dan looked at the table "I…I needed a break, Alice. Everything just started becoming too much and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I need to be somewhere peaceful, where I know that I don't have to fight another life-threatening battle and always be a hero and I – "_

"_You've become a self-centered Jerk."_

_Dan gaped at Alice. They way she said that sentence so casually shocked him. She was looking at him with disappointed expression._

"'_I needed a break?' 'always be a hero?' All those things are just about you. If you're always the hero in a life-threatening battle, what are Shun and Marucho then? Your sidekicks?"_

"_What? No! Alice, that's not what I meant!"_

"_What did you mean then, Dan?"_

"_Look, I regret leaving them, most of all for ditching Runo again, but…I feel like I need to find myself again Alice. I wanted to bring Runo with me but then I thought this is a thing I need to do on my own. She would understand that wouldn't she?"_

_Alice closed her eyes and it seemed as if she were deep in thought._

"_The only one that can answer that question is Runo. The one thing I do know for sure Dan is that you've really hurt her this time. The chance that she'll forgive you this time is slim. But know this, Dan. She'll always be waiting for you."_

_A small smile graced Dan's features "Thanks, Alice. I really miss them all, especially Runo and even though it may not look like it I do really care for her."_

_Alice gave a small soft smile in return "I know."_

"I spent about a week there in Moscow. I asked her not to tell you guys that I was there."

Shun sighed and stood up and went to open the door "Well, you've said what you came here to say; now you can leave."

Dan looked at Shun before standing and walking out the door. He turned back towards Shun "I'm sorry, Shun."

"I know, Dan. But a thing like forgiveness takes time. I'm glad you're alright and safe, but it will be a while before we can trust you again. Take care, Dan."

Dan nodded and turned around as he heard the door shut. Drago, who had been in his pocket the whole time, levitated to his shoulder.

"You alright, Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dan sat on a park bench and buried his face in his hands "I'm such an Idiot!"

"Daniel?"

Dan's head shot up and in the direction the voice came from. Julie Makimoto stood a few feet from the bench he sat on. She slowly walked towards him and after a moment's hesitation sat next to him on the bench. Dan stared at her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Marucho called me, a few minutes ago. After he told me you went to Shun's house I came looking for you and saw you sitting her, feeling sorry for yourself."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"We don't hate you, Dan. We're also not angry at you for ditching us, we're angry that you left without telling us or saying good-bye. We wouldn't have tried to stop you, okay maybe Runo would have tried, but if you told us why you felt the need to leave we would have understood."

Dan looked at as he started to understand their feelings. "Where is Runo? Marucho said she left."

"She returned to Wardington. Dan, she was devastated when you left. She wouldn't come out of her room and she wouldn't eat. She seemed better after Alice came to comfort her but she wasn't hundred percent herself again."

"Alice was here?"

Julie looked at him and nodded "Yeah, she told us about your visit, but she didn't tell us what you guys talked about. Alice might have told Runo because before she left she said that she'll wait for you but just not here. Then muttered something about carrying on with life and not moping over you anymore."

"So she's forgiven me?"

"Not so sure she's forgiven you…but she's willing to give you another chance."

A small smile crept on his features that maybe just maybe he can make things right between him and friends.

"We better get back; otherwise we'll get sick from staying in the snow too long."

Julie nodded as she stood up "Oh yeah, Dan? Shun and Marucho will forgive you and trust you again. All they need is time and for you to convince them that you won't leave again."

"Thanks Julie."

Back at his parent's house, Dan fell back onto his bed. He got on hell of a lecture from his parents but they were glad he was back safe and sound. As he lay there, snippets of the conversations he had with his friends rang in his head

'_You should have just stayed gone!'_

'_It's always just about you, huh?'_

'_Ever since you became a hero all the fame went to your head, since then all you ever thought about was yourself'_

'_There's no I in team'_

'_Why did you leave Dan?'_

'…_there's nothing here for you anymore.'_

'_You've become a self-centered Jerk.'_

'_But a thing like forgiveness takes time.' _

'_We don't hate you, Dan.'_

'_Shun and Marucho will forgive you and trust you again. All they need is time…'_

'_Heck, you could have been dead and we wouldn't even have known! Do you know how much that pained us…how much that hurt Runo?!'_

'_She'll always be waiting for you.'_

'…_but she's willing to give you another chance.'_

Dan's eyes hardened in determination. _'I may have temporarily lost my friends by I will let see that I can change. That I'm the person I used to be. We'll be a team again! That's a promise!'_

With that last determined thought Dan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up! This hasn't been edited or anything…I'll probally notice stupid mistakes later when it isn't almost 12:30 in the morning and I'm not half asleep ^^; this can be connected to Comfort in a way, in regards to Alice and Dan's conversation. Well, Read and review! Thanks for the reviews so far. **


End file.
